The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In order to manage manufacturing variation during fabrication of multicore processors while maintaining quality and reliability, conservative guard bands are employed during testing, and devices are “binned” or classified based on their speed and power characteristics. Conventional speed binning treats multicore processors as single-core devices by assigning a single related speed and minimum operating voltage for the processor as a whole. The rated speed and minimum voltage typically reflects the speed of the slowest core and the minimum voltage of the core having the poorest minimum voltage.